Stars die
by Binge Eater
Summary: Le gustaba apagar cada estrella del cielo cuando descubría que nunca podría tenerlas en sus manos, aunque brillaran sólo para él. Crackpairing; AU.


**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**AU - Crackpairing **_y otras cosas._

Todo lo que escribo tiene que contener a Rogue o no voy a ser feliz(?)

* * *

**Stars die.**

¿Estrellas? Siempre se preguntaba qué eran. Nunca las había visto, su cielo era oscuro y vacío.  
Lucy le decía que tenían luz propia, que brillaban por si mismas. Entonces debían ser unas cosas hermosas, como ellos.  
Pero él no veía más luces desde que Sting no estaba. Él lo había deslumbrado.  
Jamás lo perdonaría. Jamás se perdonaría.  
Pero aún la tenia a ella, un astro fluorescente, lo único que le quedaba.

La rubia cada noche hacía lo mismo: lo arrastraba a la ventana de su habitación y lo obligaba a mirar afuera y hacia arriba.  
- Ahí están, ¿no las ves?-preguntaba con insistencia, sacudiéndole el hombro.  
Pero él negaba con la cabeza y volvía a sentarse sobre la cama.  
Ella perdía la paciencia con velocidad.  
- ¡De verdad!, a veces pienso que estás ciego.  
Y le arrojaba su camiseta dos talles menor al que le correspondía, y luego su ropa interior también demasiado pequeña.  
Las noches se les iban en suspiros de deleite, dejarían su dolor olvidado junto con sus prendas en el suelo.  
Ella era suave y aireada como la crema batida, también antes le parecía muy lejana, pero ahora ya no.  
Le gustaba morderla como si fuera a comérsela, sentir su sabor particular; Lucy sabía a sol de mediodía, a noches de verano y madreselvas.  
Ella le lastimaba la espalda pálida con sus uñas, cada noche creaba nuevas marcas, como si estuviera trazando su propio mapa. Rogue en cambio trataba de no herirla, no demasiado, porque "Lucy-san es muy sensible, no la lastimes, idiota"  
Pero ella siempre arruinaba el momento.  
Era increíble, se treparía como una sanguijuela a su cuerpo y le susurraría con los párpados entrecerrados:  
- ¿Sabes? Lo extraño, a Sting-kun...supongo que tú también lo haces.  
Rogue siempre se molestaba cuando hacía eso. No sabía si era a conciencia o si realmente las palabras salían de sus deliciosos labios como si nada.  
- Hablas demasiado. -respondía secamente.  
Ella le hacía muecas de disgusto que la hacían ver algunos años menor y ademán de dormirse de una vez.  
- Pero lo echas de menos, ¿sí o no?  
Sus ojos relucían en aquella pérfida oscuridad, y su voz aguda era demasiado estridente para él; le hubiera gustado asfixiarla con la almohada sobre la que descansaba, pero Sting no hubiera sido feliz con eso.  
Al menos la mandaría al infierno con él-pensó.  
Aunque luego se arrepentiría, como siempre.  
La chica se volteó, dándose por vencida de una vez.  
- Sí. -eso fue todo lo que respondió él, y todo lo que Lucy quería oír.  
Sí que lo extrañaba, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? él había sido su otra mitad, lo que más había apreciado jamás, lo que lo hacía humano.  
Extrañaba su voz en su oído, su aroma, la textura de su piel y la manera en la que sus brazos lo envolvían por las noches oscuras.  
Su cielo nunca necesitó estrellas porque Sting brilló demasiado.  
Y Lucy...Lucy no era Sting, Lucy no iluminaba nada, Lucy no era suficiente.

Por las mañanas ella no estaba. Rogue sabía a donde iba: a los brazos de Natsu, o de Gray, o quién sea. Al menos no tendría que escucharla por un par de horas.  
En soledad podía pensar mejor.  
Quería irse de allí, dejarla sola. Abandonar de una vez el mal recuerdo de todo lo que había perdido y sus intentos de reemplazarlo. Podía hacerlo ya que ella no lo buscaría, pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Sting se lo comería desde adentro.  
Quedarse no lo haría feliz, pero sabía bien que huir tampoco. Nada haría que su interior esté menos vacío.  
Pasó demasiado tiempo bajo el agua de la ducha tratando de resolver la misma incógnita de todas las mañanas, sin lograr nada.

Lucy llegó cerca del mediodía con una sonrisa en el rostro y un gran libro en sus brazos.  
- Buenos días, Rogue, hoy te traje algo.-dijo animadamente.  
Tiró el enorme objeto en la mesa vieja y trajo otra silla para que él se sentara a su lado.  
Tomó asiento con curiosidad, que ella no se sentara en su regazo significaba que lo que sea que tuviera en mente era muy importante.  
Sus manos de ángel comenzaron a quitarle el polvo al libro.  
Él sólo la observaba a ella. Una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla ruborizada violentamente.  
Rogue pensó que Lucy estaba empezando a derretirse.  
Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica y comenzó a besarla antes de que se derritiera por completo. Genial, hoy no apestaba a cualquier otra persona, era suya.  
- Ah, ¡Rogue! Presta atención que me esforcé cargando este libro hasta aquí, sólo para ti.-sentenció las últimas tres palabras acariciándole el rostro con la mano gris.  
Miró el objeto con detenimiento por primera vez, era un antiguo atlas titulado "Uranometria".  
Lucy recorría las páginas ávidamente, con su mano sobre el joven acariciando el papel.  
- Ésta, sí, es la constelación llamada La cruz del Sur-lo miró, sonriendo con los ojos- se ve muy bien desde _nuestra_ ventana, sobre todo en verano.  
Le apretó la mano como si realmente lo apreciara.  
- Sus estrellas más visibles son la Ácrux, la Becrux, la Gacrux y la Decrux. La más pequeña del medio se llama Juxta Crucem, ¿puedes verlas? Son las que te señalo siempre.  
Rogue reconoció las intenciones de la rubia y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lucy lo había visto.  
- Sí, las veo. Quizás pueda verlas hoy. -le mintió. No quería herirla más de lo que planeaba hacerlo.  
Ella rió y lo abrazó con el entusiasmo de una niña con sueños.  
Dejó sus palabras fluir porque había visto su sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, porque sabia que éste era su cenit y quería disfrutarlo antes de decaer.  
- Rogue, me haces feliz. -ella estaba siendo sincera.  
Él no le respondió, no valía la pena hacerlo.

Esa noche repitieron la rutina; Lucy le señaló los puntitos brillantes en la bóveda infinita con su emoción habitual.  
- Las veo, lo hago, Lucy.-le dijo por tercera vez, al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba la delgada cintura con los brazos.  
Quería gritarle que no veía nada, que las sombras lo cubrían todo para él, que su única estrella había sido Sting y estaba muerto, pero ella era demasiado frágil para decirle eso.  
Jugaría al amor, a sentir algo durante noche más.

•  
•

La chica rubia lo observaba con los ojos opacos desde el otro lado de la cama. Nunca la había visto así.  
- No las viste, ¿cierto?- no era una pregunta, ella lo sabía, y sabía todo lo que vendría después.  
Él no respondió.  
- No importa, son hermosas, te encantarían. Me recuerdan a...a Sting-kun.  
Seguía observándolo con orbes infinitas, vacías e indescifrables.  
- Es por él que no las ves. No te preocupes, Rogue-kun, hay veces en las que yo tampoco quiero continuar.  
¿Rogue-kun?  
- Lucy...-su nombre sonaba mal en sus labios, como si no le perteneciera. Ella era demasiado para él.  
La silenció al fin con un largo beso. Quiso recordar sus "momentos felices", que ella le había arrancado una sonrisa de verdad esa tarde, y todo lo que hacia por él, pero sus manos ya estaban recorriendo las curvas soleadas de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, y luego a su cuello.  
Tarde.  
Ella le sonrió por última vez.  
Y no había más Lucy.  
Su vida se le había escurrido entre los lánguidos dedos en un instante. Puta madre, últimamente le pasaba muy seguido.  
Ella era un ángel que no cometía errores.  
Ella sólo quiso brillar tanto como su única estrella, y él la apagó también.  
Ahora estaba sólo. Mañana se arrepentiría por ello.


End file.
